Saigo no Kissu
by sora no kiss
Summary: Un inocente encuentro a pesar de que era prohibida su relación eso no detuvo el pecado que cometieron...
1. Chapter 1

**No me pertenece Ao no Exorcist! Todos los derechos son de Kazue Kato solo lo hago por Fandum XD pues ahora les traigo un fic de AmaimonXShiemi :D amo esta parejita y es una de mis favoritas de la serie :3 aunque no tiene mucha relación en el anime me encanta de todos modos X3 por lo que mi historia se clasifica como "M"**

**Saigo no kisu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- _¡Aléjate de ella! – __**Gritaba Izumo que estaba en posición de defensa para atacar en cualquier momento -**__ ¡No te acerques más! ¡RIN!__**- gritaba la miko por ayuda de su compañero**_

- _¡IZUMO! __**– poniéndose Rin frente a Izumo y una si su amiga Shiemi quién yacía en el suelo desangrando por la herida en la parte dorsal de la espalda –**__ quédate detrás mío y cuida a Shiemi_

- _¡Rin! – __**repetía su nombre con lagrimas Izumo mientras trataba de parar la hemorragia que se profundizaba más**__ – esto es grave, es mi culpa…si hubiese protegido a Moriyama_

- _Descuida no es tú culpa, hiciste lo que estaba en tus manos – __**dejo un momento a su amiga para después encarar al causante en ese momento – **__Maldito has lastimado a Shiemi…no te lo perdonare_

"_Se equivoca yo nunca la lastime"_

**Rin luchaba ferozmente con el demonio mientras que el solo se defendía esquivando cada uno de sus golpes, hubo uno que otro que lo alcanzo pero jamás lo regresaba. Solo en ese momento le importaba la vida de aquella chica que hace unas semanas le había interesado, pero, que era en ese momento lo que sentía cuando la vio en ese estado. Acaso era preocupación, tristeza, ira, enojo o soledad, el en su vida había experimentado este sentimiento aun si su hermano Mephisto le explicara jamás entendería, y todo esto ocurrió por ese accidente. El chico le propino una golpiza a su oponente dejándolo inconsciente mientras huía de esa escena, era cierto que en ese momento no era apropiado para una lucha cuando deberían estar prestando atención aquella chica.**

"_Si tan solo no la hubiera conocido"_

**Hace 3 semanas atrás...**

**Se encontraba una chica joven de pelo rubio arreglando el jardín de su casa, estaba plantando unas flores y retirando unas hierbas malas que crecían en su jardinera, que como siempre le molestaba cuando su madre no ponía atención en su jardín. Ese día había acabado tarde pero estaba maravillada por como había quedado su trabajo terminado, estaba por seguro que recibiría a la primavera con su jardín hermoso. En ese momento se recostó un rato mientras aspiraba el aroma de las flores, pero no fue por mucho tiempo cuando escucho un ruido provenir de los arbustos de los rosales, llamando a su familiar se fue acercando a los arbustos para descubrir a su acosador. Cuando observo unos ojos color ambarinos que salían de los arbustos revelando su persona y quedando frente a la chica, quien actuó defendiendo se con un escudo de ramas y hojas envolviéndola de cualquier ataque que haría el joven. Soltó un chillido cuando vio que el joven empezó a traspasar la barrera estirando una mano asía ella mientras emitía una mueca de dolor por los daños de la barrera, **_"Soy Amaimon, es un placer conocerte"_** dijo el demonio por lo que ella no dudo en ningún momento bajar su escudo e ir a tomar su mano para ayudarlo.**

- _Perdón, yo…lo siento mucho – __**mientras observaba la quemadura de su mano derecha**_

- _No es nada – __**retirándole la mano para ocultar la herida mientras la miraba de lado**__ – eres algo extraña pero interesante_

- _Eh yo pero, que hacías en los arbustos…bueno mas bien en mi jardín_ – _**preguntando con algo de seriedad**_

- _Estaba huyendo y me oculte aquí…y después te vi a ti que estabas plantando algo – __**mientras miraba encima de ella lo que andaba plantando**_

- _Quieres ver…- __**decía con timidez**_

- _Sabes quién soy…- __**dejando su expresión inocente y cambiando a una mirada siniestra**_

- _No muy bien…un demonio de naturaleza, últimamente han venido muchos – __**diciendo con una sonrisa-**__ pero es la primera vez que veo uno de este tamaño grande_

- _Ya veo__**…- tomándola por el cuello mientras preparaba sus garras para ejecutarla en cualquier momento**__ – lo lamento pero debo eliminarte, no tienes que saber mi existencia_

**Pero detuvo su ataque en seco cuando observo una mano tendida hacia el, mientras miraba un rostro sonriente y a la vez asustado **_"es un placer conocerte, Amaimon" __**diciendo**_** la joven rubia. Amaimon solo la soltó mientras empezaba a reírse de su acción de hace rato**___"en verdad eres una chica rara"__** diciendo el demonio, la chica solo se limito a ver de forma extraña al joven. Había pasado varios minutos desde su encuentro, mientras que la rubia le platicaba de las plantas de su jardín hasta llegar un momento en que tenia que retirarse. Ella vio que se levanto para irse y cuando pensó que podrían ser amigos se quedo allí esperando que fuera decir, hasta le sorprendió cuando llego frente a ella puso una mano en su cabeza mientras de daba una caricia amistosa.**_

- _Nunca me dijiste tu nombre – __**con algo de seriedad**_

- _Ah…perdón pensé que lo había mencionado – __**diciendo con sonrojo**_

- _Hablabas mucho cuando te pregunte – __**dando una mirada indiferente**_

- _Aww…yo lo siento debí aburrirte acerca de esto – mientras __**bajaba la mirada**_

- _Fue interesante, pero no como lo es usted_

- _Eh! – __**sonrojándose por el comentario**_

- _Regresare mañana – __**mientras caminaba para la puerta de la reja**_

- _Espera…mi nombre es – __**casi gritándolo**__ – Moriyama Shiemi_

- _Shiemi….- __**dice Amaimon mientras embozaba una sonrisa**__ – hermoso e interesante – __**diciendo casi en un susurro**_

**Desde ese día Amaimon siempre iba a visitar a Shiemi en el mismo lugar y, siempre a la misma hora de la tarde. Ella le contaba a Amaimon acerca de su vida en el instituto y de sus amigos para el era confuso y a la vez divertido escuchar sus historias acerca de ella y sus amigas, pero a la vez sentía celos ya que la mayoría de sus historias estaba los hermanos Okumura, Shiemi se dio cuenta de su expresión y decidió no volver mencionar tanto a Rin y Yukio. Amaimon ayudaba a Shiemi en el trabajo de cuidar el jardín cuando tenían tiempo libre jugaban en la colina que estaba por una parte del instituto que llevaba casi al bosque, en un viejo roble se encontraba un columpio que aseguraron si todavía seguía en buenas condiciones. De pronto ese lugar se volvió su escondite secreto, Shiemi podía observar que el campo estaba cubierto de flores hermosas y de todo tipo, ella jamás había visto este lugar no sin la compañía de un sensei o de Yukio. Desde hace cuantos días estaba con Amaimon no había sido ni la semana y ya eran muy amigos, se recostó un momento en el cálido campo de flores silvestres, llevaba su uniforme del instituto todavía. Amaimon la imito y se recostó igual mientras miraban el cielo, pero, el no observaba el cielo si no a la persona a su lado. No supo en que momento había llegado a tomar sentimientos a ella, veía como su rostro mostraba una sonrisa pacifica y a la vez como descansaba plácidamente sumida en sus pensamientos como si esto solo se tratara de un sueño simple. No duro mucho cuando Shiemi abrio los ojos de nuevo y dirigió una mirada tímida al Joven Demonio que yacía a su lado, ladeaba su rostro nuevamente y entre abría su boca como si quisiera decir algo. Amaimon solo la observaba esperando lo que tenia que decir, tal vez seria importante por lo que decidió mantener el silencio un poco más cuando ella hablo.**

- _Amaimon…se que eres – __**mientras lo encaraba con una mirada llena de melancolía y rompiendo el silencio que habían creado**__ – quería saber un poco de ti..._

- _Lo sabes – __**con una expresión de remordimiento y dolor al pensar ser rechazo por ella**_

- _Se que eres uno de los 8 príncipes demonios…- __**tomando aire**__ – Eres el Rey Tierra ¿verdad? - __**levantándose un poco para sentarse mientras miraba a la**__ nada – no quería preguntarte y seguí ocultándolo pero, yo quería saber_

- _Shiemi – __**sentía una opresión en el pecho saber que saldría huyendo, pero respondió a su duda**__ – sí soy, el rey tierra y eh venido desde Gehena_

- _Es bueno saber esto – __**mientras coloca una mano sobre la suya**__ – seguirás siendo mi amigo- __**mostrando una cálida sonrisa mientras salían lagrimas por sus ojos color verde Esmeraldas**_

- _Eres tan rara…-_**mientras tomaba su rostro y lo limpiaba**_ – pero me interesas cada vez… más_

**Sin importar ahora su secreto ellos siguieron siendo amigos, cada día que pasaba iba tomando más sentimientos hacia ella, incluso celos. Ahora ya no era de esperarla en el mismo lugar, él; la vigilaba de cerca y empezaba a velar sus sueños, incluso sus lados se volvieron más cercanos ya no era un simple saludo o un abrazo, Shiemi se dio cuenta cuando siempre estaban juntos incluso ella también se sentía incomoda en la situación de su amistad, sin que se diera cuenta cuando empezó a enamorarse o tomar también sentimientos hacia el joven demonio.**

**Ese día cuando estaban jugando en el columpio, ella contaba lo que había sucedido en el instituto cuando se dio cuenta que otra vez hablaba acerca de Rin y Yukio. Pero ella no fue la que dejo el tema si no esta vez fue Amaimon que menciono un rencor hacia ellos.**

- _Siempre ellos…es molesto – __**diciendo con algo de enojo en su voz**_

- _¿Amaimon? – __**Diciendo shiemi con algo de confusió**__n – lo siento…creo que hable demasiado_

- _No es nada – __**dando un empujón más fuerte haciendo que Shiemi diera un grito pequeño**_

- _Kyaaa! – __**Mientras se sujetaba fuerte y fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba Amaimon a su lado mientras reía**__ – me diste un susto – __**mientras inflaba sus mejillas**_

- _Hahaha es divertido tu expresión_

- _Con que mi expresión eeh? – __**dándose impulso mientras que Amaimon daba un pequeño grito mientras caía del columpio**__ – hahaha ahora es divertido…esto_

_**Mientras seguía riendo el columpio dejo de elevarse cuando Amaimon lo sujeto, dejando ver la expresión de alegría en el rostro de Shiemi, inclinándose hacia su rostro la beso en los labios, sorprendiéndola por el beso repentino. Separándose Shiemi se levanto del columpio con su rostro totalmente rojo como una cereza, Amaimon se acerco un poco mientras que ella retrocedía cuando topo con el roble del árbol.**_

- _Fue…un…beso – con __**nerviosismo, sentía su corazón latir mil por segundo**__ – Amai…mon yo, tú me besaste_

_**Amaimon se acerco y tomándola del mentón volvió a unir sus labios a los de ella, su primer beso y fue con un demonio, se sentía inexperta y confundida pero Amaimon la guio en sus movimientos. Sabía que desde ese momento dejaron de ser amigos, y llegaron a ser algo más. Recuperando el aliento se separaron un poco mientras Shiemi lo miraba con tristeza.**_

- _Amaimon que soy para ti…- __**diciendo con timidez - **__¿Por qué me besaste?_

- _Quería hacerlo…acaso no te agrado_

- _No me refiero a eso…si no que soy para ti – __**con sonrojo**__ – cuando alguien besa a una persona por lo general son algo…más que… amigos – __**diciendo con vergüenza**_

- _Hum…pues diría que Shiemi me gusta_

- _Eeh!, pero entonces nosotros no seriamos amigos_

- _No – __**diciendo con seriedad**_

- _Entonces que soy para ti…_

- _Shiemi es... – __**diciendo con voz seductora**__ – mi..._

Continura :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Saigo no kisu**

- _Entonces que soy para ti…- __**diciendo con una voz temblorosa**_

- _Shiemi es…- __**diciendo con tono seductor**__ – es mi amante_

- _Yo te gusto – __**diciendo con un sonrojo que le cubría hasta el rostro por completo**_

- _Sí a Shiemi le gusto también – __**atrayéndola en un abrazo**_

- _Bueno…yo no puedo decirlo como tú lo dices_

- _Por que no…-__**tomando su rostro**_

- _Es que me apena un poco – __**diciendo con nerviosismo temía a que Amaimon escuchara sus latidos tan fuertes de su corazón, no pudo evitar abrazarlo para esconder su rostro en su pecho**_

- _Shiemi…-__**con voz ronca**__ – me gustas demasiado…quiero mostrarte algo – __**levantándola en forma estilo nupcial **_

- _Eh?...espera…_

**No tuvo tiempo de responder cuando de repente fue movida del lugar cuando Amaimon la llevaba a la profundidad del bosque, Shiemi estaba aterrada ya que nunca se había alejado tanto de la academia, cuando llegaron dentro de una cueva en donde abrió una dimensión con la llave de la eternidad que había dado su hermano mayor Mephisto llegando a un jardín cubierto de flores y arboles de todo tipo y partes del mundo. Shiemi no pudo evitar alargar una sonrisa de emoción y alegría al ver un jardín hermoso, se sentía como estar en el cielo o mejor dicho el jardín de amahara. Después de un rato de haber corrido y visto una pequeña parte del hermoso lugar llego a donde estaba Amaimon sentado en una roca admirándola desde lo lejos, Shiemi no tardo en ocultar su sonrojo de más. Se acerco al joven príncipe demonio y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla como de agradecimiento, Amaimon por su parte la tomo del brazo y la atrajo hacia el como si fuera suya, solo para el.**

- _Te gusto tu regalo, pequeña novia mía – __**diciendo con dulzura**_

- _Sí, mucho…gracias –__** abrazándolo**__ – esto es hermoso como un sueño_

- _Shiemi…- __**tomando su rostro**__ – lo lamento_

- _Amaimon…_

**No pudo responder cuando unos labios sellaron los suyos de forma inesperada, moviéndose sobre los suyos con deseo, Shiemi correspondió al beso del demonio. Cuando empezó a exigir la falta de oxigeno se separo de el un momento rompiendo el beso, en cambio el no paro avanzo desde su mandíbula a su cuello, la respiración de la joven rubia cambio y su sonrojo cubría del todo emitiendo pequeños sonidos y jadeos. Amaimon prosiguió pasando sus manos por su espalda mientras que ella trataba de sostenerse de sus caricias, cuando se acerco nuevamente a su boca y besarla pero con necesidad y lujuria, pidiendo permiso a explorar la cavidad bucal. Shiemi en cambio su corazón latía más y sentía que se le iría a salir si seguía así, rompiendo el beso nuevamente Amaimon se acerco a su oído mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.**

- _Te deseo…más que el infierno – __**mirándola con lujuria**__ – Shiemi…seré cuidadoso_

- _No se que hacer…- __**cayendo al suelo al no poder más con sus caricias**_

- _Relájate y disfruta –__**volviéndola a besar**_

_- "Esto es extraño para mi estoy un poco asustada, pero a la vez me siento feliz de estando aquí" – __**pensando para si misma**_

_**Amaimon fue despojando del uniforme de la chica, mientras la acomodaba en la cama de flores en donde estaban, Shiemi no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido de excitación cuando paso una mano por sus pechos, cuando le quito la blusa y la falda de su uniforme escolar al tiempo que la dejaba en ropa interior y sus mallas. Desabrochando el sujetador que cubría su pecho y dejando expuesto su blanquecina piel como la crema, fue dejando besos de mariposa alrededor de su cuello hasta descender a los montículos y tomándolos por la boca mientras lambia y mordisqueaba alrededor de su botón rosado. Shiemi se llevo las manos cubriendo su boca para evitar que salieran sus sonidos que le parecían vergonzosos, Amaimon deteniéndose se dirigió a su rostro para apartar sus manos y besarla en los labios robándole más gemidos de excitación por parte de la rubia. Observando su rostro rojizo no tardo en soltar una pequeña risa, haciendo que la chica solo ocultara su rostro, Amaimon continuo con su exploración alcuerpo de la joven rubia que tenia debajo de el, dejando un rastro de besos a su paso hasta llegar a su zona intima que con curiosidad rozo con un dedo la parte de su ropa interior. Shiemi solo movió un poco las caderas al sentir el contacto del demonio, quitándole las pantaletas de encaje empezó acariciar la intimidad de la chica, teniendo el cuidado con sus garras empezó a estimular su clítoris de su parte femenina, robándole más gemidos. Introduciendo uno de sus dedos empezó a darle una idea de lo que iría a ocurrir más adelante, fue introduciendo dos y tres dedos más a su cavidad vaginal sacándolos y metiéndolos.**_

- _Amai…mon…no más –__** jadeado con dificultad**__ – espera…o me terminare ensuciando_

- _No parare amada mía – __**viniéndose en su primer orgasmo, Amaimon dirigio sus dedos para probar la esencia de la chica**__ – dulce…quiero más_

- _Eh!...Amaimon espera…yo_

_**No pudiendo terminar la frase termino cayendo en el placer mientras lambia su longitud y acariciaba, cuando estuvo lo suficiente cansada para poner fuerza. Aprovecho Amaimon y se despojo de su ropa dejando ver su formado pecho y sacándole sonrojos a la chica parecía que iría a morir de un derrame nasal o un paro cardiaco al tener su corazón latiendo más. Pero lo más le sorprendió fue el tamaño de su miembro, Shiemi no dudo en retroceder un poco cuando fue detenida por un manos que se posesionaban en sus caderas y la atraían hacia el con una mirada de lujuria en sus ojos.**_

- _Amaimon…- __**tomando su mano mientras lo abrazaba mientras cerraba sus ojos**_

- _Hare que no duela demasiado – __**colocándola debajo de el mientras abría sus piernas para introducir su miembro erecto en su zona lentamente**_

- _Aahgg!…Amai…- __**recorriéndole una lagrimas**_

- _¡__Shiemi!..._

_**Al rato de unos minutos fue moviéndose revelando que estaba sangrando, lo que significaba que había traspasado la barrera del himen, tomando su virginidad por completo. Fue cuando enredo sus piernas en sus caderas para sentir más el contacto.**_

- _Más…sigue Amaimon – __**mientras lo miraba en sus ojos color ambarino**_

- _Shiemi…- __**besándola en los labios**_

_**Amaimon continuo aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas, por suerte nadie escucharía lo tiernos sonidos de excitación de su amante que lo volvían loco. Llegando casi al limite después de un cierto tiempo salió de ella para no correrse dentro ya que sí su hermano se enteraba de que había embarazado a una alumna de seguro seria ejecutado. Recostándose a un lado de la joven la atrajo en un abrazo protector mientras jadeaba, por ultimo no tardo en dar una última mirada a su amante que se encontraba a su lado.**_

- _Te…quiero – __**con timidez se acerco para besarlo en los labios**_

- _Te amo shiemi_

_**Quedándose dormidos después de su declaración, sabían muy bien que no podrían ocultarlo siempre. Unas horas después habían regresado estando en el centro del bosque, estaba oscuro y era algo tarde de seguro Shiemi iba recibir una buena regañada esta noche por parte de su madre, no se había reportado en casi todo el día.**_

- _Amaimon si yo recibo un castigo, tendrás que afrontar la consecuencias conmigo – __**mirándolo con algo de furia por lo tarde**_

- _Si, es por ti lo hare – __**pero diciendo con una sonrisa**__ – pero al igual tu me acompañaras en mi castigo_

- _¿Que?...no es justo_

_**Durante el camino de regreso a su casa fueron risas y discusiones, sabiendo que muy pronto el destino los separaría.**_

- _Te tengo un trabajo Amaimon – __**diciendo Mephisto**_

- _¿Que es? – __**mientras observaba en la ventana mientras salían los estudiantes**_

- _¿Quieres jugar con nuestro hermano?_

_**Ese día….**_

_**Ese lugar….**_

_**Ella no debía estar ahí...**_

_**Un demonio de los que había invocado Negahus se dirigía para atacar a Rin especialmente pero cambio su dirección, cuando encontró a Izumo, Shima, Konekomaru y Shiemi quienes estaban tratando de atacarlo o romper su sello. Amaimon quien se encontraba arriba admiraba la escena, pero buscaba a la vez a su hermano para atacarlo lo más pronto para que desenvaine su espada, pero al escuchar la voz de Shiemi donde se encontraba el demonio no dudo por ningún segundo en ir ayudarla. Cuando descendió al verlos demás la presencia del otro demonio no dudaron en atacar pero fueron vencidos rápidamente, sin lastimarlos tanto en cambio Shiemi e Izumo seguían huyendo del otro demonio cuando la joven miko quiso enfrentarle, pero había fallado haciendo que el demonio lanzada un golpe pero Shiemi se interpuso.**_

- _Kamiki san – __**mientras empujaba a su amiga y recibía el golpe del demonio**__ – corre..._

- _Moriyama! – __**diciendo aterrada al ver como salía cayendo al suelo con una herida grave**_

_**Cuando trato de alcanzarla se detuvo cuando vio la presencia del joven, mientras destruía al demonio. Izumo quedo aterrada un momento ya que el era también un demonio y más si iba acercando a su compañera, en cambio Amaimon tenia una expresión de dolor a ver a su persona querida en el suelo con una mirada en sus ojos esmeralda dirigida a el.**_

- _Perdón…por no ser tan fuerte – __**mientras embozaba una sonrisa cálida y lanzaba un susurro **__– Amaimon…_

- _Shiemi…_

_**Izumo no tardo en acercarse hacia su amiga para ponerse de un lado mientras le lanzaba una mirada de furia e invocaba a sus familiares.**_

- _¡Aléjate de ella! – __**Gritaba Izumo que estaba en posición de defensa para atacar en cualquier momento **__- ¡No te acerques más! ¡RIN!- __**gritaba la miko por ayuda de su compañero**_

- _¡IZUMO! – __**poniéndose Rin frente a Izumo y una si su amiga Shiemi quién yacía en el suelo desangrando por la herida en la parte dorsal de la espalda**__ – quédate detrás mío y cuida a Shiemi_

- _¡Rin! – __**repetía su nombre con lagrimas Izumo mientras trataba de parar la hemorragia que se profundizaba más **__– esto es grave, es mi culpa…si hubiese protegido a Moriyama_

- _Descuida no es tú culpa, hiciste lo que estaba en tus manos – __**dejo un momento a su amiga para después encarar al causante en ese momento**__ – Maldito has lastimado a Shiemi…no te lo perdonare_

"_**Se equivoca yo nunca la lastime"**_

**Rin luchaba ferozmente con el demonio mientras que el solo se defendía esquivando cada uno de sus golpes, hubo uno que otro que lo alcanzo pero jamás lo regresaba. Solo en ese momento le importaba la vida de aquella chica que hace unas semanas le había interesado, pero, que era en ese momento lo que sentía cuando la vio en ese estado. Acaso era preocupación, tristeza, ira, enojo o soledad, el en su vida había experimentado este sentimiento aun si su hermano Mephisto le explicara jamás entendería, y todo esto ocurrió por ese accidente. El chico le propino una golpiza a su oponente dejándole inconsciente mientras huía de esa escena, era cierto que en ese momento no era apropiado para una lucha cuando deberían estar prestando atención aquella chica.**

"_**Si tan solo no la hubiera conocido"**_

_**En el despacho de Mephisto se encontraba Amaimon con el rostro aun serio, en cambio su hermano solo atino a decirle lo que iba ocurrir a partir de ahora, a causa de su descuido.**_

- _Pensaste que no me enteraría de la relación entre una de mis estudiantes – __**diciendo con una sonrisa**__ – debes de saber que ella esta bien, pero el hecho que te hayas mezclado con un humano no explica porque desobedeciste mis ordenes…_

_- Ella es diferente…- __**observando con desprecio a su hermano **__– me acepto a pesar que era un demonio _

_- Oh ¿y esta feliz por que ella te acepto? – __**Lanzando una carcajada**__ – eso significa que mientras tú y la humana llevan una vida feliz yo seré el blanco del vaticano y recibiré yo todo el castigo, mientras que mi plan se arruine junto con mi diversión – __**cambiando su mirada a una expresión fría**__ – no lo creo…hermano a pesar de que la chica resulto herida al interponerse en el plan no resulto fácil quitarme de encima a Okumura Yukio_

- _No debía estar ahí ella… - __**bajando su mirada al recordad el incidente**_

- _Exacto, pero ocurrió – __**mostrando una expresión seria**__ – debes estar agradecido de que nuestro padre no la haya reclamado aun…_

- _De todos modos no desenvaino la espada, solo utilizo la funda como siempre_

- _Debes saber que tienes prohibido la salida de aquí y no volverás a ver a Moriyama Shiemi_

- _Que has dicho…_

- _Es el pago que se ha ofrecido – __**mientras miraba la cara de su hermano**__ – el olvido…_

- _No me recordara ella – __**diciendo molesto**_

- _Cuando despierte ella se habrá olvidado de ti, incluso podría llegar a temerle…-__**no pudo terminar cuando se dio cuenta que se había retirado su hermano **__– no queda mucho tiempo hermanito…ya que tu también la olvidaras_

_**Amaimon entro con sumo cuidado a la enfermería, encontrando a Shiemi recostada con unas cuantas vendas aun lado se encontraba en su mesa, gasas y un recipiente con agua, estaba dolido al verla en esa condición. Cuando estuvo cerca de ella podía escuchar que estaba dormida aprovecho para despedirse.**_

- _Shiemi…- __**viéndola con tristeza**__ – lamento involucrarte en esto, hubiera deseado no haberte conocido – __**mientras acariciaba su mejilla**__ – te amo, tanto Shiemi…_

_**Besándola en los labios abandono la habitación unos segundos, antes de que despertara un poco confundida. Observo que entraron dos de sus amigos quien se trataba de Rin y Yukio que estaban preocupados por la salud de la joven rubia. Shiemi no tardo en llevarse una mano a sus labios mientras desbordaba en sus ojos unas lágrimas de tristeza y confusión.**_

- _Que sucede Shiemi sientes dolor todavía – __**diciendo Rin**_

- _No entiendo, por que duele…_

- _Es normal que duela una herida cuando es atacada por un demonio_

- _¿Demonio? – __**Por un momento apareció una imagen borrosa de un joven pero trato de no pensar más **__– ya veo…_

- _Deberías descansar más Shiemi san_

- _Gracias chicos_

_**Yéndose de la habitación Shiemi no aguanto más las lágrimas y lloro en silencio mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho presionándolo. Observo que pronto vendría una lluvia a través de la ventana, fue cuando dijo en un susurro unas palabras.**_

_**Mientras observaba a la ventana con cierta tristeza en sus ojos**__ – me duele aun…aunque no se porque me siento triste – __**ocultando su rostro con sus manos **_

**Lo lamento si tuve problemas con el Fic resulta que andaba ocupada pero ya esta el capitulo final, espero que les haya gustado tuve pequeñas dificultades o grandes con el formato OwOu **


End file.
